


One Fine Day

by Lichtstrahl



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I can't title, M/M, Mention of sex, bunssodan, daehwi is mentioned, i can't tag, i miss them, jihoon is chilling at ab6ix's dorm, no actual sex scene though, woong is mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Just Jihoon lounging at AB6IX's dorm
Relationships: Park Jihoon & Park Woojin, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Kudos: 69





	One Fine Day

Jihoon was crawling through his Instagram explore, comfortably draped on AB6IX' sofa - as if he is one of the personnel living in the dorm - when Woojin appear and wiggled himself inside his embrace, resting his head on his shoulder. Jihoon greeted him with a soft kiss on the mint colored hair.

"What are you doing?" Woojin asked curiously as he peeked on his phone.

"Nothing much." Jihoon said and pressed on a random video of fried chicken. "That looks good."

"You've just eaten." Woojin said in matter of factly and snuggled closer so half of his body was laying on top of Jihoon's.

Jihoon raised a brow. "You're being clingy and I'm just appreciating good food, okay." He pointed out.

"What? I can't be clingy to my boyfriend?" Woojin shot back.

The actor shook his head, grinning. "It's just, usually you're the one babying me but looks like you want to be babied today. It's cute."

"Shut up, you're the cute one in this relationship." Woojin said, taking control of Jihoon's phone as he scrolled mindlessly; stopping when he came across a Go Youngsoo video.

Jihoon made a startled noises when familiar voice registered in his ears. "Woojin!" He cried out, embarrassed but Woojin laughed and continue watching.

"Youngsoo is so you. When you get jealous over Gaettong, it feels like a deja vu to me. Remember when you used to get jealous of Woongie hyung?"

"Woojin, let's not talk about that." He pleaded and Woojin laughed, tilting his head upward to press a kiss on Jihoon's lip but he miscalculated and ended up kissing his jaw.

Jihoon chuckled to himself and took the matter to his hands.

Just then, they heard the sound of a door opening and, in Jihoon's case, turned around in surprise. Woojin merely gave whoever it is a glance before returning to Jihoon's phone.

"Hi, Hwi." Jihoon waved to the younger who fake gagged when he saw the two of them.

"You might as well live here too, hyung." Daehwi said in return and Jihoon shrugged.

"Maybe I'll take up the offer and live here until my next project."

"Yes, please." That was Woojin and Jihoon laughed, running a hand on the dancer's hair. 

Daehwi scrunched his nose in mock disgust before grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Where are you going?" Woojin asked.

"Olive young. Want anything?"

"No thanks."

"Jihoonie hyung?"

Jihoon shook his head. "Be safe on your way."

"I will, don't worry."

"Jihoona." Woojin called once he's bored with Jihoon's phone and returned it to him. The other hummed in response. "Let's go to bed."

"Are you tired?"

"Not really. Just want to get comfortable."

"But I'm comfortable now."

Woojin gave him a look. "Then I'll go to by myself." He said, getting up.

Jihoon pouted when he really went to the direction of his bedroom. "Wait for me." He called and Woojin halted his steps, turning around with a lazy grin on his face.

Thankfully Woong is away in the company building so they have the room to themselves. Woojin laid himself on the bed before gesturing for the other to come with him. Jihoon studied the almost non existent space left and looked at Woojin as if asking for explanation.

The other shrugged and patted his front..

Jihoon chuckled. "You are ridiculous." He said. "Move away."

"No."

After a few seconds of staring contest, Woojin whined. "Come on."

"You're being weird today. Is something the matter?"

Woojin shook his head. "Can't I want to be close to you?"

Jihoon heaved a sigh and finally obliged. "I'm heavy."

"I know how heavy you are." Woojin said with a straight face and he winced when Jihoon hit him. "But have I ever complained about your weight? Just come."

"Don't regret it later." He said lastly before slowly dropping his weight on top of Woojin.

"I won't. If I have to say your weight is very comforting."

"You're weird." Jihoon mumbled, face on Woojin's neck as Woojin put his arms around him, patting rhythmically on his back.

Jihoon whined softly. "I might actually fell asleep if you keep that up."

"Then sleep." Woojin said.

"We barely see each other and you want me to sleep when we're together?" He propped himself up, chin on Woojin's chest as he stared at him with a frown.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Ah maybe we should watch the newest episode of your drama, I haven't watched it."

Jihoon immediately shook his head, rejecting the idea. "No, it's embarrassing." 

"What's there to be embarrassed for. Give me your idea then." Woojin challenged and Jihoon raised a brow.

"Well, what if we.." Jihoon didn't finish his sentence, instead he trailed his index finger from Woojin's chest down to his waistband.

The dancer looked at him, his face void of any expression but his eyes said everything.

"What do you say?" Jihoon ended with a bright smile as if he was just suggesting them to play game console.

In one moment, Woojin flipped their positions with him hovering over Jihoon. "You want it?" His voice was a mere whisper.

"Always."

Woojin brushed some strands of hair away from his lover's face. "I've been holding back because I don't want to tire you out. Who would've guessed that you'll be the one asking."

"I have no major schedule for the time being. Besides, it has been way too long."

Woojin chuckled in amusement at the sudden turn of events before he dove in to take Jihoon's lips in his, kissing lazily. "Gonna make you feel so loved." He mouthed to the kiss, his hand creeping inside Jihoon's shirt to touch the warm skin. "Make you feel so good you lost your mind."

Jihoon shivered when he felt Woojin's cold palm touching his skin, whimpering when he felt fingers brush against sensitive nubs. "Tell me what will you do." He breathed out when their lips parted for a second.

"Gonna wreck you in the most loving way possible." Woojin said against the skin on Jihoon's jaw. "I'd rather show you, baby."

Jihoon chased after his lips, bringing it back to his own as he mumbled : "Show me all you've got, then."

"Well, let's hope you won't regret your decision."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :3


End file.
